Strength To Thy Heart
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello the people of Kingdom Hearts and Yugioh fans as you see a few years ago, I created this story and re-reading it after for so many years…I shook my head and told myself 'did I really write that' so I made a vow that I will rewrite this story and the prequel and make it better.**

**It took time but I eventually did it and here it is!**

**Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.**

**Pairings: Sora x Naminé, Roxas x Kairi, Yusei x Aki**

**I don't own Yugioh, 5ds and Kingdom Hearts…but I wish do 'anime cry'.**

-Break Line-

"Sora where – Hayner, have you seen my brother?"

A young guard turned around and he shook his head. "Sorry Roxas but I haven't…not since this morning."

"Damn you Sora…" murmured Roxas. "Serena is going to kill me if I don't show up with him – again!"

"Hey now calm down…he shouldn't have gone too far, right? Have you checked all of his hiding spots?" said Hayner as he was trying to help.

Roxas glared at him "Of course I – wait a minute! I haven't checked the island just yet – Thanks Hayner!"

The young guard watches his friend head over to the stables before shaking his head. "Man I sure feel bad for Roxas to have such a lazy brother…and yet his swordsmanship is quite high…"

-Destiny Island, coast line-

Sora was sleeping soundly on the beach when he remembers today was his and his brother's exam which would be starting soon. He whined a bit as today was also their 14th birthday.

'_Why couldn't Serena choose another date to do that exam? I bet it is our birthday gift from her…'_ thought Sora as he got up from the sand and headed towards his boat.

That's when he stopped his younger twin brother. He grinned happily to him "Hey Roxas, what's up? I was just heading back."

"I was looking all over for you Sora! Do you realize that we are going to be late for our exam today!" snapped Roxas. Sora sigh "I kind of remembered just now…which way I was heading back."

Roxas blinked his eyes "You…were?"

Sora nodded before grinning and ran passed his brother. "Race yea back, Roxy!"

Roxas blushes a bit before shaking his head and ran after his brother. "Hey! Wait up and stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname! It's getting really old!"

Sora turns around and sticks out his tongue at him. "Nope sorry can't hear you…Roxy."

"Sora!" shouted Roxas.

-Training Grounds-

General Serena Okami had a look on her face that would scare the living day out of a full train warrior and the reason why…her blasted godsons are late once again.

Sora, she understands as the brunette was just like his mother was when she was younger while Roxas was like their father was when he was younger. In turn, Roxas would always have to drag Sora back to classes or would have to find him.

But today was very important as it was the day to find out which twin would have the power of the Keyblade. All bets were on Sora as he was a natural in swordsmanship while Roxas was more into magic.

Serena rubbed her forehand before standing up and was about to go out and help Roxas find Sora when she spotted them running though the entrance of the grounds.

The general smirk a bit as she could see the fear inside the young boy's eyes. "About time you showed up, where were you hiding this time Sora?"

"I was not hiding…I was relaxing at the island like every morning" responded Sora.

Serena slapped her forehead "Should have known…alright then why don't you two practice a bit while I go see if the grounds are finished getting set up for your exam."

"Yes madam!"

-10 minutes later-

"Ah there you are Seri!"

The general turned around to see the Queen walking towards her. Serena smiled a bit "Lady Yuki-sama, do you need something?"

Yuki pout "How many times did I give you permission to say my name without adding a bloody title?"

"In private is fine but around public I can't show disrespect to the Queen of this world" explain Serena. Yuki sighs "Oh fine…anyway I come to see Sora and Roxas' exam."

"I see…well you came just right on time as I was about to get them" said Serena.

"Wonderful, let's get this show on the road then" said Yuki happily as she dragged Serena to the training grounds. Serena shook her head _'Like mother, like son…'_

-Break Line-

Sora was practicing with a dummy when he just thought of something. He turned to his brother "Hey do you know by any chance we can use our magic?"

Roxas thought for a moment "…don't know but we could ask before the exam begins."

"Alright" said Sora before returning back to the dummy. He was about to strike another blow when out of nowhere a shadow creature came out from the shadows. "What in the world! Roxas look out!"

Roxas immediately jumped from where he was practicing before another shadow creature attack him. He looked over to his brother who was fighting a few other shadows but noticed he was twitching his eyebrow.

Meanwhile Sora was staring at the creature in disbelieve. _'…a heartless…these are heartless but why are they here?'_

"W-What are these things? Why can't my attacks destroy them?" wondered Roxas as he dodged another attack from the shadow creature.

Sora grit his teeth before quickly grabbing his brother behind him and casted a reflect spell before any other shadows attacked.

'_I just have to hang in there until Serena comes back'_ thought Sora as he forced his strength to keep the barrier on.

"S-Sora" whispered Roxas in disbelief. The blond was surprised to see his brother in such a serious mode. He only gets this serious when their best friend Riku would come over and challenge Sora onto a duel to see who was stronger.

That's when he realized that Sora casted a high level reflect spell around them. _'H-How…When did he learned this kind of magic?!'_ thought Roxas.

Sora bites his lower lip before shouting "Serena! Where in the hell are you?!"

-Break Line-

Serena and Yuki just entered the training grounds when they heard Sora's shouting. Both dashed to the grounds and saw the twins were being cornered by a bunch of shadow heartless.

Sora's reflega was the only thing protecting them from the shadow heartless' attacks but for how long?

The Queen and Serena were about to summon their keyblades when a light flashed brightly from the twins' swords. When the light dimmed down, Yuki gasp while Serena had her mouth open in disbelieve.

'_How…How is this…possible?'_ thought Yuki as she could see not only Sora but Roxas holding a keyblade. Serena shook her head "Well then…this is something indeed, what do you think Yuki-sama?"

"…It is but come on, we have to help them as they are inexperience using a keyblade" said Yuki as she summoned her Bright Crest.

Serena nodded and summoned her Crabclaw before following her friend. She got in front of the twins and casted a thundaga at the shadows.

"Yuki get yourself and the twins out of here while I deal with these small fries!" said Serena before casting a powerful firaga at another group of shadows.

Yuki was about to protest but seeing her friend's determination to protect her and her children, she agreed. "Retreat once we are out of here Seri."

Serena nodded "Of course – NOW GO!"

Yuki nodded then dashed to her children. "Sora, its fine you can release your reflect spell. I will teleport us in front of the castle."

Sora nodded tiredly before falling to his mother's arms. "Come Roxas, hold onto my hand."

Roxas grabbed onto his mother's arm while he looked worriedly at his older twin. Before he could ask anything, he felt his mother's magic as they disappeared from the grounds and back to the castle.

"Your highness!" shouted Ansem as he and two guards ran towards her. "What has happen?"

"Contact Yen Sid and King Mickey" ordered Yuki as she handed Sora to Joey. "He is just exhausted as he used too much of his magic to protect Roxas and himself."

"I will have Mahad and Mana to check on him" said Ansem before signaling Joey to return Sora to his room. Yuki nodded "Meet me to the study Ansem."

Ansem bowed "Of course my Lady, if you would excuse me."

Roxas snapped out of his daze and looked at his mother. "W-What's going on mother? What were those creatures? How did Sora cast such a powerful spell?"

Yuki placed her hand to her youngest child "I will explain once your brother is awake and better but for now go and rest a bit. I will have someone sent you some food to eat in your room."

"But…" Roxas didn't finish as his mother was being called. He sighs before walking through the halls and went straight to his brother's room. Before entering, he heard his name being called.

"Roxas, hold on!"

He turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette running towards him.

"What happen? I saw Joey carrying Sora and he looked pretty beat up and all" wondered Pence. "Don't tell me Serena's exam did that?!" asked Hayner.

"Guys let him speak for merlin sake!" snapped Olette. "Go on, tell us what happen."

Roxas sighs "Come inside and I will tell you and no this was not from the exam Hayner…it was something else."

-Mysterious Tower-

"Mm this is most troublesome indeed…Mickey, Donald and Goofy it would seems that we have two new keyblade wielders."

King Mickey Mouse widen his eyes "W-What do you mean Master Yen Sid? I thought it was supposed to be young Sora to wield the keyblade."

"And we thought the same thing for young Ventus when suddenly his own twin brother Vanitas gotten his own keyblade, do you not recall?" said Yen Sid.

"Yes I remember…we almost lost Vanitas from the darkness" said Mickey.

"Never the less my friend, you must go and bring young Sora and Roxas to be train…I believe the others should be going there as well as to be suspect. The young princes are turning fourteen" said Yen Sid.

Mickey nodded "Alright come on guys, looks like we are going to a birthday party."

"Garwsh really but…we don't have a present" said Goofy before getting hit by Donald's staff. "You big palooka, we are not going there for the party!" snapped Donald.

"Oh we're not?" asked Goofy.

"Noooo!" shouted Donald.

"Come on Donald, you know how Yuki is so we can relax when we get there" said Mickey as he climbed into the gummi ship.

"Oh yea…she still owes me an apology" said Donald.

"Ah come on Donald that happen so many years ago…you are still on that" said Goofy. Mickey laughed "Just because she had the highest score on the magic course, doesn't mean you had to snap at her."

"And she casted a firaga on my tail!" snapped Donald before crossing his arms around himself. Mickey smiled softly before navigating to Destiny Kingdom.

-Break Line-

**Me: well I hope that was a bit better than my original one, please review what you think**

**Sora: no flames though**

**Roxas: it's not nice as you know it as well**

**Me: 'pout' yea…will until next time guys – ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: mm not bad views for this story come back and all and I would like to thank Yusei x Akiza fan for the review, it made me happy to know you enjoyed it!**

**Now I would like to apologize for taking a while to upload chapter 2 as I was quite busy at the time – classes, assignments, taking care of my mother and I just recently recovering from a laser surgery to remove my kidney stones.**

**Once I am recovered I will be looking for a job so my updates will be slow so bear with me the best you can as I would like to finish all of my stories and what you guys think and all.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.**

**Pairings: Sora x Naminé, Roxas x Kairi, Yusei x Aki**

**I don't own Yugioh, 5ds and Kingdom Hearts…but I wish do 'anime cry'.**

-Sora's room-

Roxas was just finished explaining what happened at the training grounds to his best friends while watching his brother who was still asleep.

"Man…and I thought battling evil bastards were a problem but now these…these shadows that come out of nowhere – what's next?" complained Hayner.

"I…I have no idea but when Sora wakes up, he is going to tell me what's going on" said Roxas.

Olette nodded before thinking about something. "You know…I never recall seeing Sora practicing high level magic and yet…"

"I know right" said Pence. "Hayner and I are always at the training grounds almost every day but we never saw Sora there."

Roxas closed his eyes "Only when Riku challenges him in a duel or I have to drag him there for training…"

Hayner thought for a moment "You know…I did see Sora with Mahad one time out by a river but I never know why as I thought that Mahad was trying to get Sora out of the tree but now…"

"Now it could have been a training section for his magic" finished Olette. Roxas turned to his brother "…but why…why did he hide it from me about this?"

"Maybe…just a thought but I think he was thinking of you Roxas" said Pence. "What do you mean?" wondered Roxas.

"I get it! Sora didn't want you to be left out as he was already great with swordsmanship while you can be the greatest strategist" said Hayner.

Roxas was a bit teary but shook it off when he heard Sora waking up.

"Sora!" shouted the young teens.

Sora rubbed his head before looking around and saw his friends and brother in his room. "Hey guys…why are in my room?"

"Sora you idiot" said Roxas as he hit his brother's arm. "Don't you remember what happen not too long ago?!"

"Ouch! Roxas that hurt! And what do – oh crap! Where is mom?" wondered Sora seriously which gave everyone an uneasy feeling.

"Um at her study with Ansem" said Roxas. Sora nodded before jumping off from his bed.

"Wait Sora, you should rest still! Can't this wait for a little longer" said Olette. Sora shook his head before grabbing his brother's hand and shouted "Sorry it can't!"

"Wait Sora, what's going around here?" wondered Roxas as he was getting more confused by the minute. They reached to their mother's study and Sora opened the doors.

There inside was Ansem, their godmother and their mother standing near the balcony.

"Mom, please tell me that those things are not what I think they were!" demanded Sora while Roxas was speechless. Since when did Sora yelled?

Yuki sighs "…yes Sora, it would seems that the heartless have started once again."

Sora tightens his hands together while Roxas was still a bit lost before gritting his teeth "What the hell is going on around here?!"

"Oh I am sorry Roxas, you didn't get the history lessons of the Keyblade war…not like your brother" said Yuki.

"Keyblade war?" wondered Roxas.

Sora placed his hand over his shoulder. "It sounds interesting but in all, it's boring as it can be and in my opinion, it was a stupid war for the people to cause…which why I never wanted to go to at all."

Roxas dropped his mouth in shock.

Yuki giggled "Now Sora dear don't break your brother, let's talk about this when everyone is here. At the meant time, you two have to get ready for you birthday party."

"Oh – Oh yea, I almost forgot! Come on Roxas let's go!" said Sora as he dragged his brother once again. Serena shook her head "Like mother, like son…"

"Mm what do you mean about that?" wondered Yuki. Ansem and Serena slapped their foreheads. "Oh…never mind" said Serena.

-Night time-

"Do you see them yet?" asked Sora as he was jumping to get a better view. Roxas sighs "No not yet Sora and can't you stay still for a minute!"

Sora pouted "…but I'm getting bored and I want to show Riku my new move."

"I know I know…how did you two become friends is beyond me" said Roxas. Sora sticks out his tongue at Roxas before spotting the older boy.

"Hey there he is – RIKU! OVER HERE!" shouted Sora happily before running towards him as he was dragging his brother. '_Am I his dragging toy or something?!'_ thought Roxas.

"Hey, what's up birthday boys?" asked Riku as he wrapped around his arm to Sora.

"Oh nothing much" replied Sora.

"Just more lessons, Riku" stated Roxas. Riku was about to respond but was interrupted by some familiar shouts.

"ROXAS, SORA, RIKU!"

"NAMINE AND KAIRI!" shouted Sora. Naminé ran to Sora and gave him a hug while Kairi smiled at them.

"Happy birthday Sora and Roxas" said Naminé happily.

"Yes, yes happy birthday…Sora I hope you start listening to your elders this time" said Kairi with her hands were on her hips.

"Nope sorry can't hear you" said Sora with a grin. Kairi was about to speak when Roxas stopped her.

"Just let it go…he's just like mother when she was younger and no one could have stop her…not even father could" explained Roxas. "Where is Xion?"

"Oh she is with mom" replied Naminé. "She is rather very close to her."

"…so what took you so long? I mean your world is closer to ours" asked Sora. "Oh well…Leon took a little detour before dropping us here" answered Naminé.

"Just because our parents told him to check some matters on another world" said Kairi. Naminé looked at her twin "…but we made it just in time when our parents were at the entrance."

Kairi was about to replay when Ansem come up to them.

"I see that everyone made it safely here" stated Ansem while everyone nodded. "Good now it's time to go to the main stairway entrance, would you please head over there young ones."

"What for Ansem?" wondered Sora.

"They're going to announce something rather important" answered Ansem.

"All right then" said Roxas before whispering to his friends. "Do you any of you know anything about this?"

Everyone shook their heads before following Ansem who lead them to the entrance of the main entrance. The invited guests were at the lobby as Sora spotted his parents on top of the stairs along with Kairi and Naminé's parents.

"Princess Kairi, Princess Naminé, Prince Sora and Prince Roxas, your parents are waiting for you at the top of the stairs" said Ansem with a bow and then left.

"Well then I'm out…I better I find my father then" said Riku. "All right Riku see yea" said Sora before leaving with his brother and Kairi and Naminé followed.

* * *

"Welcome all, I hope you all are having a wonderful time" started Yugi. Roxas was standing right by his father while Sora was by their mother.

Not too far from them were Naminé and Kairi with their parents, Lord Cloud and Lady Aerith.

"We would like to announce a few familiar faces" said Yuki with a smile.

"First I would to welcome King Mickey from Disney Castle" said Yugi while the three step forward. "Along with him is his trusted magician and knight, Donald Duck and Goofy."

Sora was grinning happily. _'King Mickey is here?! Riku is going to be so happily seeing his mentor.'_

"Now let's give a warm welcome back to my siblings" said Yuki before signaling Ansem to start while Roxas and Sora looked at each other with disbelief.

"First are King Hakase and Queen Amaya from Neo Domino City and their children, Prince Yusei and Princess Maya!"

Roxas noticed that the King had somewhat the same hair style like his twin brother but the color was different. Sora's was light brown while Lord Hakase was dark brown.

Lady Amaya had long light brown hair and light blue eyes as to the same with Maya while Yusei had his black hair was spikey and had blond streaks.

"Young Prince Yusei has brought his fiancé for this event as well. Please welcome Lady Aki Izayoi!"

Sora looked at the girl next to Yusei who had magenta hair color and light brown eyes. _'She looks nice'_ thought Sora while everyone was clapping.

"Second are King Seto and Queen Sophie from Neverland and their children, Prince Axel and Prince Jack!"

Seto had brown hair and blue eyes while Sophie had crimson hair and green eyes. Axel looked exactly like his mother but Jack didn't look anything like his parents. He had blond hair and purple eyes.

"Third are King Terra and Queen Aqua from the Land of Departure and their children, Prince Ventus and Prince Vanitas!"

Terra had long and spikey brown hair and light blue eyes while Aqua had short blue hair and blue eyes. Roxas was shocked to see a boy that looks exactly like him who was Ventus while the other boy Vanitas looks exactly like his own brother but his hair color was black and his eyes were golden.

"And finally, our alliance with Radiant Garden will be finalized with an arrange marriage between my sons to the princesses of Radiant Garden, that is all" finished Yugi while everyone was clapping happily.

Roxas and Sora on the other hand didn't have the same reaction as to Naminé and Kairi. Roxas snapped out and chased after his father while Sora looked down at the ground before running after his twin.

* * *

"Father!" shouted Roxas. Yugi turned around as he was talking to Terra.

"What great timing Roxas! Let me personally introduce you to your Uncle Terra and Aunt Aqua along with your cousins, Ventus and Vanitas" said Yugi happily.

"Um…hello" greeted Roxas softly.

Terra smiled warmly while Aqua giggled. Ventus was eyeing on him while Vanitas just nodded before looking the other way.

"It looks like Yuki and I produce twin cousins" said Aqua happily. "It looks like it…let's just make sure we don't miss them up" said Terra.

Roxas stared at Ventus before shaking his head and turned to his father. "Dad this marriage you spoke about with Naminé and Kairi? Sora and I were not informed of this at all!"

"You don't have to worry about the marriage just yet as it was only an announcement" explained Yugi. "The contract will not take effect until your 16th birthday."

"Oh…I see" said Roxas but before Roxas could say anything else, Sora came.

"Roxas, why did you run like that? Oh hey dad" said the brunette before bow a bit to Terra and Aqua. "Hello I'm Sora Mutou."

Aqua smiled before walking up to him and gave him a hug. "It's great seeing you again Sora."

Sora titled his head "I met you before? I don't remember…"

Terra laughed "I don't think you can't as you and your brother were quite young at the time while Ven and Vanitas were just 11 years old."

Sora looked over to the two boys and walked up to Vanitas. "Hey…you kind of look like me."

"I guess we do but it is normal as we are related little cousin" said Vanitas. "Related? How are we related?" wondered Sora.

"Our mother is cousin to your mother" replied Ven.

"I didn't know that…" said Sora softly. Vanitas shook his head before walking over to his cousin and put his arm around Sora's neck.

"I am only going to say this once so listen carefully alright" said Vanitas while Sora nodded. Ven went up to Roxas and put his arm around his neck "We will give you a short history about who is related to whom."

"Have fun Ven and Vanitas" said Aqua happily.

* * *

"So…Lord Hakase and Lady Sophie are brother and sister to my mother" said Roxas while Vanitas nodded. Sora grinned happily "To think that we have other family members is awesome, right Roxas!"

Roxas nodded slowly "Yea…who know."

"Come on Ventus and Vanitas, let me introduce you to our friends" said Sora happily. Ventus agreed automatically while Vanitas took a few minutes to agree but before walking any further, they meet with Yusei, Aki, Jack, Axel and Maya.

"It's been awhile Vanitas, you are doing well and so are you Ven" said Yusei with a smile. "Same goes to you Yusei…so this is the girl you were talking about" said Vanitas.

"Nice greeting" murmured Aki before smiling over to the other three. "Hello you must be Sora and Roxas, it's a pleasure to meet you two and same goes to you Ven and Vanitas."

"Like wise Aki, come on I was going introduce Ven and Vanitas to our friends" said Sora. "Mind we tag along" wondered Axel.

"It's fine with us" said Roxas.

It took them about a few minutes to find the Mutou's friends who were near the ocean site. "There you two are, we have been looking for you" said Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi but we got…distracted" said Roxas before turning to the others. "Meet our cousins."

"Hey there, the name's Yusei."

"Jack is the name."

"Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Maya pleasure to meet you."

"Hello I'm Aki and I'm Yusei's fiancé."

"Ventus but everyone calls me Ven for short."

"…Vanitas."

Kairi smiled at the teenagers "Is a pleasure to meet you all as well. I never thought that Sora and Roxas would have family members in different worlds."

"I agree it was quite a shock to us as well" said Pence while Hayner nodded. "But you guys were not shocked as we were, why is that?" wondered Olette.

"Oh that…well you see, I have meet Sora and Roxas when they were babies" said Yusei. Vanitas nodded "The same goes for us as well…Ven and I meet Sora and Roxas when they were just 2 years old."

Sora thought for a moment "I…I don't remember, do you Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head "Nope…I guess we just don't remember as we were small at the time."

"Possibly…so can we know a little bit about you guys?" wondered Riku as he sat to the sand. "Yea, I want to know what you guys do" said Sora excitedly.

"Fine by me, what about you guys?" said Yusei to the others. The other teens agreed.

-Break Line-

**Me: well that's done as I hope I can update pretty soon or something…I really need to find a job**

**Sora: but you live in an area that is hardly giving out jobs though**

**Roxas: that's not good**

**Me: 'sigh' don't remind me…good thing that Christmas is around the corner so seasonal job offers will be popping out of nowhere soon**

**Kairi: that's good, wish you luck**

**Naminé: go Egypt!**

**Me: 'smiled' thanks…now please leave a review so I can know your input of my story**

**Sora: no flames as I don't like them and makes Egypt sad**

**Roxas: if you see any grammar mistakes please PM Egypt and pointed out to her so she can fix it right up and all**

**Kairi: and don't be rude about her grammar errors**

**Me: there will be some stories that it will say 'beta reader' on the top as I would have my beta reader fix it up for me but I had to get this updated to let you guys know what has been going on**

**Naminé: Until next time you lovely readers**

**All: bye us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys and no I am not died…I have been busy taking care of my mother as she got really sick after Christmas and my blasted laptop is getting pop ups so updates will be somewhat…slower I guess.**

**Anyway I would like to thank those who took their time to read this story.**

**Onward to the story!**

**Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.**

**Pairings: Sora x Naminé, Roxas x Kairi, Yusei x Aki**

**I don't own Yugioh, 5ds and Kingdom Hearts**

**-Break Line-**

"So who wants to start first?" asked Sora to the teens.

"I guess I'll go" said Yusei. "I work with a mechanic in my world along with my friends Kalin, Crow and Jack. I go to Duel Academy that Uncle Seto and my father created to understand Duel Monsters spirits a bit better."

"Duel Academy?" wondered Roxas.

"It's a school that only a few are selected to go as most of them has special abilities. Take me and Aki for an example as we can summon them without using a duel disk" explained Yusei.

"What's a duel disk?" asked Riku.

"It's a device that allows us to summon duel monster cards" explain Yusei as he took out his Stardust dragon to the young children.

"Wow that's a dragon!" said Sora excitedly while Naminé nodded slowly. "Do you think you can show us?" wondered Kairi.

"That's fine by me…Aki if you please?" said Yusei. Aki nodded before both taking out a card and shouted "Come on out Black Rose Dragon/Stardust Dragon!"

Two dragon monsters came out and let out a roar to the group. One of them was red and made out of rose and thorns while the other one was pure white.

"Pretty" said Naminé and Kairi while Xion was just staring at them.

"There are some other duelists that can do the same thing while others have different abilities. What makes me and my friends different is that we are chosen by the Crimson Dragon" said Yusei.

Sora and his friends turned to Jack.

"I see you pass the baton on me Yusei…" said Jack. "Even though I live in Neverland, I original was born in Neo Domino City but I lose my parents in a young age. I was soon discovered by the Kaiba family when Yusei found me and later I was adopted by them."

"When I was older, I returned to Neo Domino to be schooled in Duel Academy along with Yusei and his friends which later I found out that I am a signer."

Yusei, Aki and Jack showed their signer mark to the younger children. "So you guys are like protectors?" asked Pence.

"In a way but I believe we are more like guardians to the duel spirits" replied Aki as she petted Black Rose's head.

"Why do the duel spirits need protection? These two look pretty strong" said Hayner while Riku nodded.

Maya glared "Because there are dark forces that would like to hunt them down to either kill them or just simply break the bond between humans and spirits."

"T-That's awful!" cried Olette.

"Why would they do that?!" said Kairi a bit angrily.

"Because their minds and hearts have darkness in them and in their knowledge if they kill any other spirits, they would gain more power" said Jack.

"Most of the time they attack young children as they have weaker duel spirits or their bonds are just forming" explained Yusei.

Maya looked down "I was attacked when I was young…they were close on breaking my bond to my duel monster spirit but my big brother and his friends made it just in time before they did."

"Who is your duel spirit?" wondered Sora.

Maya smiled a bit before taking out a card and showed them. "This is my duel monster spirit, her name is Harpie Lady and she is really strong."

The card shows a woman with wings as arms and long pinkish hair that went down to her waist.

Yusei smiled "Their bond got a whole lot stronger since then."

"But my bond is not as powerful as yours with Stardust" said Maya sadly. Aki bend down and placed her hand to her head "Don't worry your bond will get stronger every day, right Yusei?"

Yusei nodded while Maya smiled happily.

"I guess I'm next…there is nothing much about me as you don't know already" said Axel. "The only thing Ansem didn't say about me is that I am a fire user like my mother."

"Fire user?!" said Sora happily. "What level are you in? Can you help me practice with mine?"

"Alright I believe I can…I just need to know where you are at" replied Axel. Vanitas pushed his brother to Axel "You might want to train him as well…he is a bit behind on his elemental magic."

"Hey I am not that behind…I don't think…am I?" said Ventus as he bumped into Sora a bit. Vanitas glared a bit "…you are."

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas looked at each other before nodding their heads. Roxas turned to see his brother with a sad look before shaking it off.

Axel sigh "Fine it's not like I don't have fun training with Ven…I remember our last training section we had, he accidently wiped out a wall from the training grounds that went flying to Eraqus' office – man you should have seen his face when he saw his office!"

Ventus pout "It was not funny for me…I got yelled at for about an hour!" Axel scratched his chin "Oops…that is what I forgot to do."

"Anyway…just like Axel, I am a wind user" said Ventus. "And I am a shadow user" said Vanitas.

"Wow" said Sora.

"Shadow user?" wondered Roxas. "…I control the shadows and vanish into the dark whenever I can" replied Vanitas.

"That's not a bad use if you want to sneak into an enemy's ground" stated Hayner.

"That's what I say but…some of the people in our world, have fear over him" said Roxas sadly while Vanitas looked the other way.

"That's sad" said Xion softly. Vanitas sighs "Yea well…whatever as I am used to it so let it go alright."

"If you want to escape from those hatred stares, you can visit here if you like Vanitas" offered Sora. Vanitas looked at the young burette before nodding.

"I guess is your turn" said Axel. The young children looked at each other before Riku sighs.

"I'll go I guess…my father is the adviser to Naminé and Kairi's parents. I'm the best in swordsman in the army besides my father and my mother is the best fighter" said Riku.

"Who is your father?" wondered Aki.

"His name is Sephiroth" replied Riku. Axel nodded "No wonder you look a bit familiar…you look just like your father Riku."

"I get that a lot…" said the silver teen. "He sure does carry a pretty long sword…why does he?" said Jack.

"Mm not sure…I believe he said one time to take down his opponent fast or something" replied Riku while the older teens laughed a bit.

"Your father is one tough general that is for sure…as for us, there is not much to say as I like to study so I can learn to be a proper queen someday" said Kairi.

"You are not always studying are you?" wondered Aki. "She is…I believe she is close on how Roxas studies" replied Naminé before Kairi got to answer.

"And you are like Sora! All you do is bloody draw and yet you still get everything right" said Kairi. Naminé stick out her tongue at her sister while Xion stepped back and walked over to Sora.

"Guys you are freaking out Xion again" said Sora while rubbing the young girl's back. "Hey Xion, introduce yourself, go on don't be shy."

"…I like to watch Naminé as she draws the prettiest pictures I have ever seen or I would be at the music room as I like to hear the piano" said Xion softly before hiding behind Sora again.

"You sure are shy little one" said Axel.

"…sorry" said Xion softly. Sora looked down at her before smiling "Come on now, you don't have to apologize Xion."

"I see Sora is a kind person at heart…what else do you do cousin?" wondered Maya. Sora looked at her with a grin "I like to explore around and find really neat places to hang out for an hour or two…as I want to avoid some of my classes and I pretty good with my swordsmanship, right Riku?"

Riku smirked "When the day you can beat me then I will let you know you are."

Sora pouts "Aw come on Riku!"

Roxas shook his head as he watches his brother argue with their friend again. "Are they always like that?" wondered Yusei.

"Most of the time…they are a bit rivals so I have no idea how they become friends in the first place" said Roxas.

"And what about you?" asked Axel as he ruffed Roxas' spikey hair.

"Nothing much…I like to read books, best with strategy ideas…and most of the time I have to drag Sora to our lessons" said Roxas.

"I understand" said Vanitas as he looked over at his twin. Ven glared at him "It's not my fault that I am no good remembering when we gave to go the training grounds!"

"It must be a family trait…" said Jack as he looked over at Maya.

"Could be…" said Yusei.

"What about you three?" wondered Vanitas a bit coldly.

"We were getting there, don't have to be cold about it" said Olette. Ven quickly went over to her "It's not his fault really, it's just his personality!"

"Fine…well if you like to know, I am the assistant to the librarian here in the castle" said Olette before pointing to Pence and Hayner. "Those are training to be personal guards for Roxas and Sora in the near future."

"Is your trainer by any chance be General Okami?" wondered Yusei. Pence and Hayner nodded.

"Yup, we will be starting next week" said Pence.

"We barely got in as the spots were filled in quite quickly" said Hayner. "Why did you ask?"

Yusei and Maya looked at each other before making a face. "…you need all the luck in the world to pass her standards" said Yusei.

Hayner and Pence looked horrified. Hayner turned to Sora "I know her lessons are killer but-but she can't be that harsh, right Sora?"

The brunette laughed nervously "Um well I can't say for sure as I pass them easily but when I see her train Roxas…good luck, you need it."

Pence turned to Roxas "Don't say it is true Roxas?!"

Roxas looked down "Um…sorry but what they say is true."

Pence and Hayner hugged each other "We are doom!"

While everyone was laughing at them, Sora noticed his father's adviser by the entrance and had a feeling why he was waiting there.

'_So it's time then'_ thought Sora before hearing they have to go their father's study.

-Yugi's study-

Sora looked around and saw there were a few people in the room.

Kairi, Naminé and Xion's parents were sitting at the armchairs.

Riku's father is leaning nearby the bookcase.

Ven and Vanitas' parents were by his parents.

Axel and Jack's parents were sitting at the couch.

Yusei and Maya's parents were nearby his parents as well.

"First, do any of you know why you are called in here?" wondered Yugi. Everyone shook their heads except for Sora who had his head down.

"Sora…" said Yuki softly to her oldest son.

"It's…It's about the heartless and the Keyblade, correct?" said the brunette softly. Riku looked at him in shock "Wait a minute! How do you know about that?"

"I was giving lessons about the last Keyblade war since I was pretty young" said Sora. Everyone was speechless on what they heard.

"What Keyblade war?" wondered Axel.

"The Keyblade war that took placed over 1,000 years ago; many people wanted the light and claim it for their own as it had these magical powers of some sort. Many lost their hearts to the darkness and became heartless" explain Hakase.

"The light was sealed away so no one would ever get to it and became known as Kingdom Hearts" said Yuki.

"The only known way to reopen it is to have the X-blade as it is the key" said Terra. Aqua looked down "The blade was found…inside of Ven and Vanitas when they were about 13 as the blade needs a pure light and pure darkness to be formed."

"Young Riku is the Keyblade Master as I was told by his parents but now the question is that, who is the one that can open to door to the light and the one that can open the door to the darkness" said Yugi.

Sora and Roxas turned to their friend who was looking the other way.

'_I guess he had to keep it a secret then'_ thought Sora. Roxas turned to his parents "Why are you telling us this?"

"This morning in your training, Serena was going to test you and Sora to see who will be receiving a Keyblade. Everyone believes it would be Sora as he's heart is pure but what we all didn't suspect was that you will be getting one as well" said Yugi.

"You mean…" said Sora before summoning his Keyblade.

The keyblade was pure white. Its shaft displays two hearts and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth of the blade were in a fashion shaped for Kanji means light. The key chain's token was a yellow wayfinder attached to it. Also there was a like shape heart on top of the hilt on it.

"The Oathkeeper…it is said that it is the original Keyblade to the one that opens the door to the light" said Yuki. "Roxas, would you mind summoning your Keyblade?"

"Um sure…how do I do that?"

"Listen to your heart as it will tell how to do so" said Yuki softly. Roxas nodded before closing his eyes and before he knows it, a Keyblade appeared.

Roxas' keyblade surprising pitching black. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for darkness. The key chain's token is a black version of a crown necklace similar to Sora's necklace. Also there was a diamond on top of the hilt on it.

"Just as I thought…" said Yuki which made Roxas confused.

"You see…the Keyblade you have is called The Oblivion and just like Sora, it is said to be the original Keyblade to the one that opens the door to the darkness" said Yugi.

"So…now we know who is who, what do we go from here?" wondered Terra.

"I am not sure…Mickey do you have some ideas?" wondered Yuki as she turned around. Sora and Roxas lean over to see a mouse near the window.

"Gosh I have no idea Yuki but…let me go talk to Yen Sid as he may have something" said Mickey before looking over the twins. "I can feel Sora's light…and Roxas' darkness but don't worry, I believe the darkness that he has is the good one."

"How can there be a good darkness?" wondered Roxas as he was a bit worried have such power.

Mickey turned to him "You have darkness around you but not in your heart as it is being protected by your own brother's light. The same as Ven protecting Vanitas' heart form his darkness power."

"Look at that Ven, we are protecting someone we cared about without knowing about" said Sora while Ven nodded his head.

"No wonder…I could never truly be angry with Ven even though he is a bit annoying" said Vanitas while Roxas was staring at his brother in disbelieve.

"What is going to happen?" wondered Yusei.

"For the time being, Sora and Roxas will be both attending all classes as Roxas needs to catch up with Sora" started Yugi.

"I don't see a problem considering how many times that Sora tries to hid from them" said Roxas. Sora sheepish looked down "Exactly…about that…"

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

Sophie laughed "I can't believe how much Sora is like you Lady!"

Yuki shook her head before looking at the young teens. "You see what Sora was really doing was training to control his elemental magic and as for the lessons…he would come to my study and have his lessons there."

The young teens had their mouths open in shock except for Naminé and Xion as they were looking at him in awe.

Kairi snapped out of her shock before marching straight to Sora and grabbing onto his shirt and started shaking him.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING THIS FROM US FOR THIS LONG SORA?!" snapped Kairi.

"K-Kairi!" said Sora before breaking free from Kairi's hold. "I'm sorry ok as I was told in a young age that I had to keep it a secret – wait a moment! Why are you not yelling at Riku as he did the same thing?"

"It is not about the Keyblade – it is about your studies Sora!" said Kairi. "You could at least tell us that you were going to your lessons."

"Oh…sorry" said Sora as he was rubbing back of his head.

Yuki shook her head "Well that is out of the way, Mickey do you still need to take the boys to Yen Sid?"

"I believe so if you like you can come along Yuki" said Mickey.

"I would love to…it's been ages I have not seen Master Yen Sid" said Yuki with a smile. "Where are we going mom?" wondered Sora.

"Someone that could shed some light into this mystery Sora dear…now come we must depart immediately" said Yuki as she grabbed each of the boys.

"Well then Ansem, would you mind given everyone a room as it been a long day" said Yugi. "But of course you Majesty come follow me everyone."

-Mysterious Tower-

"Yenny! It's been awhile!" greeted Yuki happily. Yen Side turned around to see his former student with her twins.

"I see that she came along Mickey" said Yen Sid as he was ignoring the annoying nickname that Yuki gave him few years ago.

Mickey nodded "There is a reason Master Yen Sid as it turns out not only Sora has the Keyblade but his twin brother as well."

"Mm just as I thought…very well then. It would seem we have to change plans, how are they in training Lady Yuki?"

"Pretty good…Sora could cast high level magic while Roxas is up to level 3" said Yuki. "As for fighting, you don't have to worry about Sora while Roxas, he is level 4."

Yen Sid nodded "Very well, I am going to ask that you leave Sora to me to train for a while before switching to Roxas."

"Alright, Sora dear you do know what's going on right?"

Sora nodded "Yea mom but…it's going to be weird not being around you guys for a while."

"Don't worry, you will see time will fly very fast and you will be back home before you know it" said Yuki before turning to Yen Sid. "I leave you with my son and please do take care of him."

"I will Lady Yuki, he will be back home before you know it" said Yen Sid. Yuki nodded before grabbing Roxas' hand but the blond didn't move.

"W-Wait what's going on?"

Sora sighs "I have to stay here for a while Roxas to train but I will be right back home though…you will follow next after me."

"But…But we never have been separated for such a long time Sora!" said Roxas.

"It pains me as well trust me Roxas but…you will know once mom gives you the lessons about being a Keyblade wielder until then take care ok" said Sora sadly before walking over to Yen Sid.

"Come Mickey as I need a ride back home" said Yuki as she picked up her shocked child. Mickey nodded "I will be right back Master Yen Sid."

Sora saw outside the window as his mother and brother got in the gummi shop and headed home. He sighs sadly before he felt a hand over his shoulder.

"It's getting late child, best go to sleep as he we have a long day tomorrow" said Yen Sid. Sora nodded "Sure…I am going to miss my brother and my friends though."

"I understand but not to worry as tomorrow I believe young Riku comes over for his lessons here as well" said Yen Sid as he guided Sora his room.

"Really…I never know that" said Sora.

"There are much surprises that you will learn child" said Yen Sid before leaving Sora by himself.

Sora walked over the window before looking up the stars. "Night Roxas, I will see you soon once again."

**-Break Line-**

**Sora: hey why did you separate me and Roxas?**

**Me: oh stop whining Sora as you will see him soon again**

**Roxas: but I am going to feel lonely without him**

**Ventus: hey what about us!**

**Roxas: you're just my cousin as Sora is my twin brother**

**Vanitas: he does have a point there Ven**

**Ventus: very supportive family…**

**Me: anyway hope you all like this chapter and will see you once again soon or not – blast you pop ups!**

**All: until next time – bye!**


End file.
